


Crash and Burn

by Salmon_I



Series: To the Moon and Back [8]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Conspiracy Theories, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, Romance, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: “I've got a text from Kyle.”“I don't care.”“Guerin's at the museum rewiring things for his brother-in-law.”He hadn't actually seen Michael since the drive in.  Wasn't sure how to face him with all this new information rattling in his brain and the very real threat of his father looming.  “...what the hell do I say to him?”Maria raised her eyebrows at him.  “Is this a rhetorical question?  Or do you honestly need pointers?”





	Crash and Burn

There were a lot of things Alex had learned since returning to Roswell.

Being the returning hometown hero actually really sucked.

Everyone he knew, friend or one time bully included, had changed to some degree in his time away. A few more than others.

Ten years had not made his father less of an asshole.

Roswell itself remained almost unchanged from the town in his memories.

Ten years was nowhere near enough to fall out of love with Michael Guerin. He suspected a lifetime wouldn't be.

He'd accepted some of those facts with more grace than others. Had managed to reconnect with Maria and Liz. Even bury the hatchet with Kyle. On the reverse side he'd managed to make a mess of things with Michael, and find himself knee deep in mysteries and secrets he almost wished he didn't know about.

The latest information, though, was much harder to digest - even days after Kyle had spilled the mess of the story to Maria and him.

The alien crash of 47 was very real.

His father was in charge of a secret alien hunting organization called Project Sheppard. A project Jim Valenti had also been involved in.

Liz's life had been saved by an alien.

Rosa had been killed by an alien.

Max Evans was an alien. Potentially responsible for both incidents, though Kyle had severe doubts - and no proof - he was involved with the latter.

Michael Guerin was Max's actual brother and, also, potentially an alien… if that turned out true he was never letting him live down where they shared their first kiss.

A part of the him wanted to doubt Kyle's sincerity. Believe it might be an elaborate joke or a mental breakdown. Too much was both adding up and not adding up, though, to dismiss it. Including the strange metal in the bunker he apparently now owned, and Mimi's warnings of touching things from another world. Though, if Michael was an alien, didn't touching him count? And he'd done plenty of that at seventeen and received no warnings of other wordly effects from Maria's mother. Ironically, that punchline was probably something Mimi would appreciate when lucid.

There had been a time in his youth when Alex believed in the Roswell legends. Had been fascinated by them. Back when Kyle had been his best friend, and the two would plot ways to avoid his father's constant training scenarios poorly disguised as games together. They would talk about the possibility of actual aliens among them. Kyle liked to dream up doomsday scenarios where they fought for survival against enemy alien soldiers. He though befriending an alien would be far cooler.

Then his father had started treating him differently. Colder, crueler. Kyle had turned on him not too many years later, becoming a bully he no longer recognized his one time best friend in. Suddenly alien invasions or stranded ETs in need of help became childish fantasies. Working at Green's UFO museum in high school had only convinced him further it was all just hysteria and tourism. Having to re-examine that opinion wasn't easy.

Maria had googled Michael with the birthdate Kyle had from the Evans, and it had matched up. Though she'd insisted she wasn't paying $34.99 with tax for the rest of his personal information from one of the various background check companies available on-line when they could get it for free. Apparently neither her or Kyle felt that him using government access to steal private information about his, currently, ex-boyfriend constituted abuse of power. Knowing that if Michael had birth parents they could at least get those names made the idea highly tempting.

So far he hadn't caved.

He had started to do research on his own, though. The information he was finding was proving enlightening when it came to his father for certain. Kyle had also told him the location of his father's private bunker, and he'd verified it's location himself by following him a couple times. He had one of his discarded burner phones at his cabin that he planned to study more thoroughly later.

Maria had suggested to visit Roswell's child care service offices in hopes someone on staff remembered the three. Kyle had asked them to meet him at the UFO museum afterwards because he'd promised Bracken assistance with his remodel and thought the three of them might be able to get more information out of him if they teamed up. Or possibly just to force them to suffer through the same horror he'd signed himself up for. Alex's vote was on the latter.

“I'm sorry, but without some sort of proof of kinship, I can't hand out personal information.”

So far their trip had not been helpful.

“If you could just tell us the time of year they arrived even, that would be a big help.” Maria was doing her best, but so far it had gotten her nowhere.

“In order to reveal that information I need proof of kinship or a notarized letter giving you power of attorney. Full names, date of birth-”

“Three children - two boys, one girl - whose parents died in a car crash between seventeen and twenty-seven years ago. You can't have that many incidents that would match that.”

“Break time.” Another woman approached the first.

The first woman clicked out of her computer and gave them a tight mouthed smile. “Once you have all the required information, please feel free to stop by again.”

“Yah, thanks for nothing.” Maria glared after her as she walked away.

“C'mon, Maria.” Alex offered her a half smile. “Let's just go.”

“I bet she's being difficult on purpose.” Maria objected. “It can't be required to have that much information or people would never find each other.”

“Why do you want to know about them?” The second woman at the desk asked.

“Just trying to help out a friend.” Alex assured her.

“...So you're friends of his?”

Alex paused at the change of pronoun. “Who's he?”

“You tell me.”

Maria exchanged a glance with Alex, before turning back. “You'd help us? Your co-worker didn't seem willing to cut any red tape for us.”

“I don't need the computer. I was there twenty years ago.”

“You don't look old enough to have been working here that long.” Alex pointed out.

“No kidding, Sherlock. I'm barely older than you. I meant I was one of the system kids, too.”

“And you knew Michael Guerin?”

“Are you a cop?”

“No, I'm not.” Alex assured her.

“Government?”

“The government would have access to his files.” Maria pointed out. “So would the cops.”

“What his files list is a lot of unknown. And if you're such good friends, why isn't he with you? What's this really about?”

“We are friends, and we're just trying to help him. We swear.” Maria promised her.

“There was another guy asking questions just a few days ago, you know. Older. Military buzz cut. Looked like some big wig from the base.”

Alex's blood ran cold at her words. “What was his name?”

The woman shook her head. “He dealt directly with the head. Probably had all the proper paperwork to get his files. Luckily there's things they don't write down.”

“Like what?”

“He tell you there was a car crash?”

“No, we heard that from a third party.”

She nodded. “I was in trouble a lot, so I was actually at the station when Valenti brought them in. I heard some of the cops talking about human trafficking. They'd been found by the highway in the middle of nowhere. No match to any missing persons. They didn't even have names, they were just randomly assigned ones later.”

“No names? How old were they?” Maria asked.

“Seven.”

“They had to have known their names.”

“They didn't speak English. I don't know about the other two cuz they were adopted quickly, but Michael didn't speak for months - everyone thought he was mute.” She explained.

“Why were they separated?” Alex asked.

The woman laughed. “Are you kidding? How many people do you think want to adopt two kids at a time, let alone three? They weren't going to pass up the opportunity to get rid of two kids, so I'm sure they never even mentioned they'd arrived together.”

“He was left behind.”

“He used to draw symbols all over everything - even the walls if they lost track of him. Nobody ever recognized the symbols, though. If it was some other language, they never placed it. He used to break things. Ran away from every home he was placed in. Acts like that get you flagged. Potential mental and emotional issues. Not so many families want a kid with those flags. The older you get, the harder it is to get placed. Families want to adopt babies and children. Not preteens and teens. Once you reach 'preteen with potential mental and emotional issues’ you can pretty much kiss chances at adoption goodbye.”

“You were a friend of his?”

“I had the same flags. We were placed in the same homes a time or two. Got into trouble together. Covered for each other. We had a you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours thing.”

“You're not telling us something. You're holding back.” Maria was looking at her in the way that she did sometimes. The way her mother did when she was seeing something more than others could.

“Look, ten years ago Michael did me a really good turn. Not in a I scratch your back, you scratch mine way, just a good turn. I was suspicious cuz we were both still messed up teens, and I asked why he wasn't asking for something in return. But he only said that someone he trusted told him people can be nice to each other for no reason sometimes.”

Alex felt his eyes slide close at those words. How could Michael have this effect on him when he wasn't even in the room?

“So if you're lying to me, and you're out to hurt him-”

“Ten years ago Michael took a hammer to his hand to protect me from my abusive father.” Alex cut her off. Maria turned to him, eyes wide, but he stayed focused on the woman behind the counter “After that night I swore I'd do whatever it took to become someone who could protect him.”

The woman looked at him for a long moment before nodding. “Mrs Salinger. Crazy old bitch. She’s located at East Park's Home for the Elderly. Go talk to her. If you think you can stomach it.”

 

* * *

 

 

To her credit, Maria waited until they were in his jeep to berate him. “So, when your father goes psycho and breaks your first boyfriend's hand with a hammer - that is a thing you tell your best friends, Alex.”

“It was the same night Rosa died.”

“Oh, hell.”

“Exactly.” They sat in silence for a moment, then Alex let the rage build til he slammed his hand onto the wheel. “Dammit!”

Maria jumped slightly. “Alex, what-”

“Why didn't I just paint a freaking bullseye on his back?”

“What are you talking about?”

“An older guy with a military cut? A base big wig? My father was here, investigating Guerin because he saw us together at that drive in.”

“You don't know that, Alex.”

”Like hell I don't.”

“Okay, so what are you going to do about it?”

“...I think it's time my father and I have a little chat.”

“Don't do anything rash.”

“I won't.”

“You so are. So, you aren't going til you calm down.”

“Maria-”

“Nope, you're coming to the museum.”

“What about this Mrs Salinger?”

“I've got a text from Kyle.”

“I don't care.”

“Guerin's at the museum rewiring things for his brother-in-law.”

He hadn't actually seen Michael since the drive in. Wasn't sure how to face him with all this new information rattling in his brain and the very real threat of his father looming. “...what the hell do I say to him?”

Maria raised her eyebrows at him. “Is this a rhetorical question? Or do you honestly need pointers?”

Alex couldn't stop the laugh that escaped, and he felt his shoulders relax. “Okay, okay. Museum it is. Tomorrow you can visit Mrs Salinger and I'll have a chat with dear old Dad.”

“Good plan. Should I tell Kyle about what we learned?”

“I think that's an in person conversation.” Alex started the car and steered them back toward the main part of town. “I still want us to talk to Liz. Find out what she knows. Kyle said she was the one Evans told everything to. So I’m sure there are things she didn’t share with Kyle.”

“I’m sure there were.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “Not what I meant.”

“I sadly can report she hasn’t slept with Evans.”

“But she slept with Kyle?”

“Pretty sure it's supposed to be casual - no strings attached.” Maria offered by way of explanation.

“Yah, sure. Her and Kyle - No strings attached.” Alex’s voice dripped sarcasm.

Maria smiled over at him. “Hey, when I suggested casual to her the night she was moping over Evans, I was not suggesting Kyle. So no idea how she got there. Gonna tell me what you're planning with Guerin today?”

“If my father’s researching him enough to get to the group home before we did, there’s no telling what he’s up to. It’s not safe for him to be alone right now.”

“Rumor is Isobel Evans-Bracken is on suicide watch. If Evans is spending time with her, chances are Guerin is pretty alone.”

“I put the distance between us. I’m just gonna have to talk him into changing that.”

“Well, you’ll have nostalgia on your side. Wasn’t the museum where you shared your first kiss?”

“You know something… that might actually work.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Thanks for coming.” Noah offered a smile when he let them into the museum. “Kyle said he could bring some extra help, but you weren’t who I expected.”

“Alex is encouraging everyone to bury old hatchets.” Maria offered.

“We’re happy to help.” Alex nudged her for the comment. “I actually worked here back in high school.”

“Must be a Roswell thing. Well, we’re just base coating the main room here right now if you want to grab a roller.” Noah nodded to where Kyle was working on a wall.

“Fun times.” Maria headed over to where Kyle was.

“I was going to go on a supply run. Anyone want coffee?”

“I’m sure we all would like some.” Alex assured him.

“Lock up, will you? I’ll be right back.” Noah headed out, and Alex locked the door behind him.

“Took you guys long enough to get here.” Kyle pointed out.

“We had a bit more success than we expected.”

“Something you want to share?”

“Later, promise.”

“What’s the plan with all this anyhow?” Maria asked as she began painting over the murals on the entry room walls.

“Bracken says he wants to bring it up-to-date. Revamp it.” Kyle offered.

“I kinda like the old look.”

“No accounting for taste.”

“You don’t want to hear my reply to that one, Valenti.”

Alex smiled at the tete-to-tete, but paused when he heard Michael’s voice call from the next room. “Hey, Noah! Can you grab me the wire cutters?”

“He’s been hiding in there the whole time.” Kyle mentioned. “You want me to tell him Bracken went out?”

“I got it.” Alex assured him, seeing as he hadn’t grabbed a paint roller yet, and slipped into the next room. Michael was up a ladder, with the lighting fixture removed and wires hanging out of the hole. Spot lights were actually set up around the room to provide light as he worked. A tool box sat on a nearby table, but Alex paused to take in the view.

Michael wasn’t paying him any attention - probably thinking he was Noah - his focus was on the wires he was working with. “How about next time you buy a random town landmark you consult with someone first? I think this wiring hasn’t been updated since it was first opened. Oh, and the blue handled cutters, not the red ones.”

Focused was a good look on him - always had been. And his body language was relaxed - the casual way he was joking around showed that he must like Bracken at least somewhat. Ignoring a twinge as he recalled Michael’s defenses had been up through most of their recent interactions, Alex went to fetch the requested tool. “What’s wrong with the red handled ones?” Michael almost lost his balance and Alex threw out a hand to grab the ladder even as the other man steadied himself - half turning to look down at him. “Isn’t someone holding the ladder while you work Ladder Safety 101?”

Michael's relaxed posture was quickly tensing up as he stared down at him, eyes wary. “What are you doing here, Private?”

He probably deserved an even colder welcome, but he didn’t deny that it still stung. “Kyle volunteered me and Maria to assist today.”

“You’re hanging with Valenti now?” Michael asked him, posture growing tenser.

“Burying old hatchets, as Maria put it. She’s here, too. You planning on actually fixing that wiring?” He offered the wire cutters he’d called for earlier.

“You planning on going back out and helping Valenti and DeLuca paint?” Michael took the cutters.

“Or I could stay in here.” He placed both hands on the ladder, effectively trapping him. “Assist you.”

“I’m fine.”

Unable to help himself, Alex allowed his eyes to drag up and down Michael where he was perched above him. He felt his lips quirk. “You really going to make it that easy for me?”

“I’ll take flirting cliches for $300.” Michael quipped back, and Alex let out a laugh.

“You better actually be working in there, Alex Manes!” Maria shouted from the other room.

Her shout broke the moment, and he watched as Michael drew back further into himself. “Look, Private. If this is about slumming it where others can’t see? I’m… busy.”

He had a feeling he’d been going for something more firm, and failed. Feeling a spark of hope, he kept pressing. “I get it, okay, I was a dick at the drive-in.”

“Didn’t say anything I hadn’t heard before or that wasn’t true.”

“I was upset about what I saw you do.”

“Sorry to be such a disappointment. By the way, know a certain guy who got drunk and suggested to an old friend of mine I was being shared between him and his married sister? Cuz maybe he should be careful about his alcohol consumption in the future so he doesn’t act like such an asshole.”

Alex felt his cheeks heat in a blush, but he forced himself to stare down the smug look on Michael’s face. “C’mon, Guerin, of all the folks in this town you’re the one most acquainted with my jealous streak.”

“...I really need to finish this.” Michael gestured to the wiring.

“Can we talk?”

“We’ve been talking.”

“Someplace private, maybe.” Alex felt his lips quirk at the words.

The look Michael shot him was completely unamused. “Pretty sure we’re alone in this room.”

“I’m serious, Alex, you better be working!” Maria shouted again.

“I second that!” Kyle added on.

Alex gestured the open doorway their shouts were coming from to make his point. “Five minutes.” Michael told him. Alex led the way, surprised to remember it. The glass display cases were gone, as all of Green’s displays were still in storage. The starry walls were still there though. Michael froze when he saw where he had led them, and a hint of pain appeared in his eyes. Before he could say anything himself, Michael spoke. “You mentioned the way I looked at you hadn’t changed. So at least have enough respect for what we once had not to make a game of this.” He gestured to the room they were in.

“I’m not playing any games, Guerin. I’m asking for a second chance.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re asking for your fourth or fifth at this point.”

“Probably. Which says a lot about how much you’re willing to put up with my shit.”

“Look, we tried the old flame reconnection thing. It didn’t work out. Not surprising - it’s ten years later and no matter how much we try to ignore it we aren’t the same.”

“What are you saying?”

“You said it best at the reunion: We’re not kids anymore. What we want doesn’t matter.”

“I seem to remember your reply to that.”

Michael opened his mouth to respond, but Alex didn’t give him a chance - moving forward to capture his lips in a reverse of the kiss they'd shared at the reunion. Michael melted into it, reaching up to grip his shoulders as their mouths moved against each other’s. He tangled his fingers in his curls, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss - trying to vent all the pent up tangle of emotions into the glide of their lips and brush of their tongues. He ended the kiss reluctantly, letting their foreheads rest together. Michael’s hand reached up to rest against his cheeks and when he opened his eyes they were full of the same awe and desperate longing he always seemed to gaze at him with. He released a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding at getting to see that look again.

Michael wasn’t fighting the tender moment at all, and he stroked one hand upward through his hair, before he tightened his grip and dragged him back for another kiss. The second kiss was more heated; unable to stop himself from devouring his lips more insistently. He could feel his surrender as Michael’s hands slid down his arms to latch around his waist.

“I brought snacks- whoa.” Noah’s voice broke into the moment.

Micheal pulled away, eyes wide as he turned to face him. “Noah, I-”

“Sorry.” Noah held up his hands, backing out of the room. “Coffee's here.”

“Shit.” Michael cursed once he was gone.

“What's wrong?”

“That is definitely making it back to Isobel.”

“That didn't seem to concern you before.”

“Yah, well, that was then and this is now.”

Alex grabbed ahold of his hand before he could fully escape. “I know you have reasons to doubt me. I swear, though, no matter what, this time I'm staying.”

To his surprise it wasn't anger or mockery Michael responded with as he pulled his hand away. If anything the look he offered him was defeated. “Don't make promises you can't keep.”

With that he was gone, and Alex wasn't sure which of them was hurting worse in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Because it can't be that easy. (Sorry.) Most of this was written before watching 1x08. I just fixed up certain parts after. So nothing that occurred in that episode has occurred in my series yet.
> 
> Okay, so I watch these episodes on my phone. And for the life of me I could not figure out who the girl was in the third picture Michael has in 1x02. The hair looked too dark to be Isobel, but I can't think of a reason he'd have a photo with Liz. But it's probably just because I'm watching these on a 5.5” screen, and it really is just Isobel. Anyhow, I based my unnamed OC (who I'm probably going to bring back just to kill off cuz what are OCs for?) on the idea the photo does show someone unknown. And I needed someone to reveal information to Alex and Maria, besides Kyle - who really doesn't count.
> 
> Y'know, in the few kisses they've shared on screen, Alex really is an aggressive kisser. Just commenting.


End file.
